


No Ordinary Life

by aBraveNewShip



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aBraveNewShip/pseuds/aBraveNewShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the inevitable war between the Grounders and the Sky People breaks out, who is left standing? And who makes the ultimate sacrifice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Ordinary Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Clexa fic, so I'm a little nervous. I love the show and I know that there is so much more to it than shipping. I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. While I'm not new to writing fanfiction, I am new to the fandom, so I'm still getting accustomed to some of the general themes of stories. I also tried to make the Trigedasleng as close to accurate as possible! ((I apologize in advance for the major character death)). Also, i haven't seen 3X07 yet, so...

For as long as Lexa could recall, there had always been war. She was born of war, and as the Commander and protector of her clan, she was sure that she would die in battle. It was the way it had always been on the ground. Although she had once known love and kindness to exist, hatred and malice and soon filled her world. She had sacrificed more than even she would admit, and more than she could ever repent for. A legend among her people, tales of her triumphs far outweighed the tales of her failures. The blood on her hands often washed away, but over time, it left a stain on her spirit. And yet, if taking just one life meant the survival of her people, Lexa would not hesitate to do what needed to be done— to do what had always been done. The dream of peace that Clarke of Skaikru so often spoke of, the Heda now knew, was nothing more than just that: a dream.

* * *

 

They had been fighting for nearly 16 hours. Grounders versus Sky People, Sky People versus Grounders. For every Sky person that fell to their knees, four more took their place. Men and women in suits and helmets with fully loaded artillery stormed the terrain, grouped together like colonies of ants. Those who had pledged their allegiance to Arcadia had been deployed to the front lines; those who refused to fight, merely waited in abandon. 

It was a battle like none that Lexa had ever experienced before, not in any of her lifetimes. Angry voices shouted in a coded language that she didn’t understand. Missiles had been launched onto empty villages, completely decimating the homes that had once been there. Splatters of blood stained trunks of trees and piles of dirt; lifeless bodies returned to whence they came. The sun rose and fell to the piercing sounds of shots being fired and the muddled moans of the wounded.

Lexa had just incapacitated another Sky person in a bullet proof vest, twisting her knife in his thigh. She’d let her guard down for less than a second when a deep, imposing voice growled at her. “Drop your weapons and put your hands up.” Chancellor Pike cocked the rifle for extra emphasis. He clutched the firearm with all of his might, as if he feared the young woman. Lexa did as she as was told and lowered her swords. She let them fall to her feet as she raised her arms above her head and set her jaw tightly. “Find Blake and bring him here,” she heard Pike grunt. “Turn around, _Commander_.” When they were face-to-face, Pike glowered at Lexa with a hatred so fierce, flames flickered in his eyes. “Tell them to stand down. Now!” 

Lexa swallowed her thirst for Pike’s blood, as she had too much honor to take away his. “Oso gonplei ste odon!” But nothing happened. Not a single soldier followed her command. “Oso GONPLEI STE ODON!” she shouted, so forcefully that her voice cracked. And just like that, Lexa watched as her followers fell back. Confused Sky soldiers followed suit, unsure as to why their enemies had suddenly stopped fighting. 

Enraged cries of “Heda!” erupted when the Grounders spotted Pike’s gun aimed for Lexa’s chest; those closest to Lexa rushed forward. “Stay back!” Pike warned. “If you want your Commander to live!”

Lexa nodded to her faithful protectors. “Chil yo daun,” she said calmly. 

Pike waited until everyone was still, until the only sound that filled the air was his own breathing. “It’s over,” he declared. “Your people have taken enough from us. This is our home now.” 

Somewhere nearby, frantic footsteps sprinted through puddles and slop. Seven guns aimed eastward as a figure came sliding down the hill, her blonde hair caked in dirt and her clothes stained with the blood of the wounded she’d been attending to. Armed with two handguns and four chambers stuffed into her pockets, Clarke was stripped of her ammunition by two of her own people; or rather, two of Pike’s people. 

“Lexa?” Clarke stumbled through slush and crud, white hot adrenaline coursing through her veins. She was less than a meter away from the Commander when she couldn’t help but come screeching to a halt.

“Sir?” A rifle slung over his shoulder, Bellamy all but saluted to Pike as he marched forward. He too bore blood that did not belong to him, though it was clear how he had gotten it. 

As they all stood together, suspended in time, it was as though nothing had changed; as if the last two years had ever happened. It had always been the Sky People versus the Grounders, no matter how they tricked themselves into believing otherwise. Peace had never been a viable solution. The idea of unity between the two had been but a foolish hope. 

“This ends now,” Pike said slowly. “Starting with you.” 

“You won’t be ending a war today, Chancellor, if you kill me in front of my people; you’ll be ensuring the extinction of yours,” Lexa stated smoothly. 

“I wouldn’t be so sure. You see, while you’ve continued to sacrifice the lives of your ‘people,’ we’ve aimed a missile for your refuge. I’d say about two thirds of your kind are there right now. Do you honestly believe the rest of your army could defeat us?” Clarke watched as Lexa’s eyes widened ever-so-slightly. Rage seeped through every pore in the Commander’s body as she held Pike’s gaze. “So,” Pike began threateningly. “Which would you prefer? You first? Or the other Grounders who have no idea what’s coming to them?” When Lexa refused to answer, Pike peered over at Bellamy and gestured for him to come forward. “This one is yours.”

Pike clapped a heavy hand against Bellamy’s back, as if pushing him closer to the target. His head spinning and his vision blurred, Bellamy was vaguely aware of Clarke standing between him and Lexa. “Bellamy, no!” 

“Get out of the way,” the eldest Blake grunted.

Sweat seeped through the war paint that had been smeared across Clarke’s face, her hazel eyes set on Bellamy as he raised his weapon and pointed it at Lexa. “This won’t solve anything. It won’t bring back who we’ve lost.”

“You don’t get to talk!” Pike spat from behind Bellamy. “As long as you’re on their side, you don’t get talk!”

“There are no sides!” Clarke tried to reason. “We all want the same thing— to live our lives instead of having to fight for them. Why can’t you see that?” Lexa watched as Clarke willingly offered herself to save the Commander. All of the times they had argued about whether or not establishing a peaceful existence was possible, suddenly seemed so long ago. “She’s right,” Clarke said. “If you kill her, you’ll only make things worse.”

“Look around you, Clarke!” Bellamy gestured to the land that surrounded them, to the many soldiers frozen in time. “There is no ‘worse!’” He waited for Clarke to say something, to react somehow. He wanted her to give him a reason to fight it, to find another way. But, he knew that she knew, there wasn’t one. This war had to end somehow. They had always known it would be with death, just as it had begun. In a quiet, hurt voice, he added, “She left us to die and what did you do? You became one of them.”

Glancing over at Lexa, who still held her hands in the air, Clarke looked back at Bellamy. She searched the forest and surveyed all of the warriors that had come together, whether to fight with or against one another. To some extent, she did hold herself responsible. There were many choices she had made that she wished she could take back, decisions she’d come to by thinking with her heart and not her head— the one thing Lexa told her never to do. 

“You’re right,” Clarke murmured earnestly. “She did leave you to die. But what I did, I did so that you could live.”

“This isn’t living!” Bellamy cried. “This is a nightmare!” 

As Clarke and Bellamy engaged in a painstakingly long and silent staring contest, Pike grew impatient. “Enough! Finish the job, Blake! Or I will!”

His face flooded red and his eyes stung with tears he could no longer hold in. Bellamy raised his gun for the last time and pointed the muzzle at Lexa. “I’m sorry Clarke,” he said gently as he braced himself for the kickback.

No one saw it coming. The moments leading up to it and the moments that followed occurred in slow motion until finally, the earth stood still. Bellamy’s finger squeezed the trigger as Lexa reached for her belt. A shot was fired and before anybody could see who it was, more than one body crashed to the ground. Weapons were drawn and guns aimed as Grounders and Sky People readied themselves to resume fighting.

A hush fell over the forest as Lincoln yanked a handheld knife from his arm. While Nyko had tackled Pike from behind, Lincoln had rammed into Bellamy and took the hit from Lexa. Meanwhile, the Commander managed to stand on her own two feet, not a scratch on her. It wasn’t long before she realized who had been hit by the bullet. 

“Clarke?” Lying lifeless and defenseless, Clarke writhed in pain as a burning sensation spread throughout her body. Abandoning all that she had been taught to do in battle, Lexa dropped to Clarke’s side. She waved her hands about in confusion before she remembered seeing what Clarke did when someone else was bleeding and pressed them against the gun shot wound.

A dark-red substance trickled from the corner of Clarke’s mouth as she looked up at Lexa solemnly. “Jus nou drein... jus draun.” 

“What?” Lexa shook her head and leaned in closer. “What did you say?” 

Summoning all of the strength she could, Clarke choked slightly as she gasped for air. “Jus nou… drein jus draun.” Everyone heard Clarke the second time, but not everyone understood. “Promise me,” she pleaded with Lexa. The Commander was unable to slow the bleeding and she knew it. She knew what this meant for Clarke, what it meant for all of them. “Say it,” said Clarke. “P-promise.” 

Lexa turned her head and stared out at her soldiers, all of whom watched on in silence. “Jus nou drein jus draun,” she declared. It seemed as if an eternity passed before Grounders and Sky People alike let their weapons slip from their grasps. Faced with the only death that could put a stop to their battle, neither had anything left to give. 

Her struggle to hold on lessened as her lungs filled with fluids that were never meant to be there. Lying on the ground, so close to Lexa, so close to the end— Clarke Griffin of Skaikru, Wanheda the Commander of Death, felt truly at peace for the first time in her life. “Oso gonplei—“

Lexa finished Clarke’s sentence for her. And this time, she meant it. “Ste odon.”

As she drew her final breath, Clarke reached up a cold hand to pressed it against Lexa’s face. She tried to smile reassuringly at the Commander, but in truth, she had gone numb. And yet, in that moment, Clarke saw everything she had never known existed and everything she wished she could see more of. If what Lexa said was true, if lives never ended but merely restarted, Clarke hoped the end of hers would somehow lead to a new beginning. One in which people of the Ark and people of the Ground, and anyone else who came to be, did more than merely survive, but one in which they _lived_ , just as she had always hoped they would. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story! As I said earlier, this is my first Clexa fic and I'm still a new kid on the block. I hope to improve on descriptions of characters and making them seem as close to their canon personalities as possible, all the while having some fun of course! If you liked this story, please let me know! I'd love to branch out and try my hand at some more Clexa fics!


End file.
